SasuNaru e ItaDei amor de nekos
by Blanca Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: Es un amor entre nekos. Fugaku compra a Naruto y a Deidara para el servicio de su mansión y... Es un mal resumen pero dadle una oportunidad si os gusta review y si no también
1. Chapter 1

Soy principiante así que no seias duros, decidme si continuo o no en las reviuws.

Capitulo 1 Amor a primera vista.

-Nuestro segundo ejemplar es un neko rubio, de nombre Naruto.- Dijo un hombre con cara de serpiente, mientras tiraba del brazo al antes mencionado.

-500€-Dijo alguien de la última fila, del fondo de la sala.

-550€-Dijo otra persona, de la misma última fila.

-1.050€- Gritó un pelinegro de nombre Fugaku. Todo el mundo calló al oír eso.

-¡Señor Uchiha!- gritaba una muchacha de cabellos rosas, y ojos esmeralda- ¡¿No cree que es demasiado?!-

-Es para el servicio.-

-Pero ya tiene a Sauke, Itachi, a mi, a Hinata, a…- Pero no pudo continuar Fugaku le corto.

-¡Cállate Sakura!-

-Perdón…- Fugaku se levantó, cogió al neko, y se lo llevo.

**Pov Naruto:**

_Vendido… Lo que faltaba… Jo… Bueno da igual… _pensé yo.

-El siguiente ejemplar es un neko de nombre de Deidara.- Dijo el hombre serpiente. Yo me pare en seco, y le cogí de la manga a mí ahora dueño.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me dijo de mala gana.

-Por favor, ¿podría comprar a ese neko?- Dije apuntando hacía un rubio, con una coleta alta, y el flequillo tapándole el flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?-

-Es mi nissan.- Respondí bajándolas orejas, y dejando de mover la cola de derecha a izquierda.

-Está bien… Yo doy 1050€- Fue a coger a Deidara, y cuando Deidara me vio, se lanzo encima, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, y con las orejas subidas.

-Nissan me aplastas…-Dije intentando quitármelo de encima.

-Ototo-baka.- Murmulló mi nissan.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

**Pov Deidara**

_¡Qué bien estoy con mi ototo-baka! Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una mansión._

**Fin Pov Deidara**

Fugaku abrió la puerta, adentro se vio a un neko de cabellos azabaches que limpiaba el polvo.

**Pov Naruto**

Wow… Que muchacho más guapo. (Yo: en el fic Naruto es totalmente consciente de que él es gay. Pero no Seme si seme o Uke… Naruto: ¡Seme! Ni sueñes que seré Uke… Sauce:*Mirada perversa y pervertida* Eso ya lo veremos Kukukuku).

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por el retraso, si me retrase... Dejad reviuws siempre. Por cierto que sepáis que en el otro capítulo se me olvido poner `tebbayo con lo que decía Naruto, esa es su muletilla.

¡Deseo que os guste!

Capitulo 2 Amor a primera vista continuación:

**Pov Naruto:**

-Sasuke- Dijo Fugaku. El azabache se giró al instante y se… ¿Sonrojo? Al verme.

-Si señor Uchiha, ¿Qué desea?-

-Pero, solo hay una cama.-

-Dormiréis juntos, ambos sois neko boys da igual.-

Seguí a ¿Sasuke? Si así se llamaba… Hasta su cuarto, viendo como otro azabache igual a Sasuke más mayor se llevaba a mi nissan. (Itachi: Ò/ \Ó ¡Cuando te coja te enteras! *Sale corriendo tras Naruto, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo Naruto se transforma en chibi y se pone a llorar a cascadas* Sasuke:*con voz tierna* Tranquilo Naru… *Le besa la frente* Naruto: Si, gracias. Sasuke:*aura asesina* Itachi como le hagas daño... Te lo hago yo a ti. Itachi:*con miedo* O-ok Yo: ¬¬' Que tres…)

-Ya llegamos.- Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Si gracias ´tebbayo- Digo con rubor en mis mejillas.

-Dobe- Me dice el ojinoche- Estas lindo sonrojado.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

**Fin Pov Naruto:**

**Pov Sasuke:**

_Solo un beso, me muero por sus labios… _Pienso mientras miro con lujuria los labios de Naruto.

Voy hacia él hasta que choca con la pared. Queda entre la pared y yo. Me agacho porque le saco 5 cm, y me quedo esperando su aprobación. Él cierra los ojos. Me acerco, nuestras respiraciones chocan, hasta que el espacio que separa nuestros labios desaparece. Rodee tu cintura con mis brazos, juntándote más a mí. Tú me respondiste rodeando mi cuello, mientras acariciabas mis cabellos y los revolvías. Lamo tus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. Me lo concedes, yo cuelo mi juguetona lengua en tu cavidad. Por culpa del maldito oxigeno que nos permite vivir, nos intenta separar. Me separo, no sin antes morder levemente con mis colmillos. Cuando nos separamos un fino hilo de saliva nos une todavía.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

Naruto sale corriendo todo sonrojado. Sasuke se queda en el cuarto con la cola y las orejas agachadas.

**Pov Naruto:**

_Nissan, ¿donde estas 'tebbayo?_ Pienso mientras corro por el pasillo.

-¡Nissan!-Grito al verte andar tan tranquilo por el pasillo. Me lanzo hacia a ti.

-¿Qué quieres ototo-baka?-

-¡No seas malo 'tebbayo!-

-Vale, ¿qué quieres ototo querido?-

-Sasuke me ha besado ´tebbayo.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora mismo.-

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno pero, ¿Qué le has dicho?-

-Nada he venido corriendo hasta aquí ´tebbayo.-

-Le dejas plantado… Eres de lo que no hay…-

-Claro. Yo no soy tan facilón ´tebbayo.- Dije poniendo un puchero made in Uzumaki.

-Vale pues tú mismo.-

Continuara…

Tqm a todos ya he leído las reviuws y gracias a todos. Besos y continuare pronto, pero tengo exámenes así que sed pacientes…


End file.
